


Walk Through Hell With You

by EmrysBeard



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angel!Phil, Angels/Demons AU, Angst, Blindness, Demon!Dan, Drinking, Lots of Sex mentioned, M/M, PJ is a terrible person whom I despise, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Songfic, Succubus!Dan, Violence, falling, request, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a demon/Angel phanfic with the song Stand By You by Rachel Platten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Through Hell With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PHILosophy97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHILosophy97/gifts).



> Probably not quite what you wanted, but this is what happened, so yeah.
> 
> IMPORTANT: somanydestiel is going on an indefinite hiatus

 

Phil has a sort of pattern in his life. He has daily tasks which he’s assigned himself, and spends much of his day helping anyone he comes across. To most, he’s the odd blue eyed boy in town that never quite fits in, but always offers a helping hand. To a very few, who can see beyond his human disguise, he is something and someone that science has no explanation for. Phil never worries that those very few who can see his soft, feathery wings will expose his true form, because who would believe them? In fact, he’s only once had someone come close to mentioning that something seemed odd about him, and when Phil played oblivious, the little girl had hurried away, shaking her head as if to clear it of something she was sure she had hallucinated. And so, when Phil walks into a dark club one night, deciding that maybe just this once liquor is the way to clear his head after being unable to stop a car accident that afternoon, the last thing Phil expects is for him to run into someone who can recognize him for what he is.

“You seem troubled, pretty boy,” the bartender says, rolling up the sleeves of his button-down shirt. “Need something strong tonight?” His eyes roam over Phil, finally focusing on some spot behind him, where Phil’s invisible wings are hovering.

“I… Yes,” Phil swallows, shifting uneasily, wings fluttering self consciously. Something seems off about this young man, however in the dark pub lighting, Phil can't determine what’s off. “You're new here. What happened to the old bartender?”

Grabbing whiskey off the shelf behind him and pouring it into a glass, the bartender licks his lips and hands Phil the whiskey. “He’s visiting family.”

“Hm, he didn't mention it,” Phil hums suspiciously, however he takes a sip of the alcohol anyway, secretly enjoying the roughness it casts down his throat. “Where are you from? I’m a friendly sort and make it my business to know everyone in this town.”

“Oh, I’m from around, Angel Boy, and it’s not your business to know who  _ I _ am.” The bartender pours himself a glass as well, raising it to clink against Phil’s.

Phil feels his chest tighten at those words, a spring of something more than uneasiness rushing into his veins, and it's now that he notices the darkness around the man’s eyes, the slight tips of his ears. This was no ordinary man. A demon had come into Phil’s town, and Phil knew he wouldn't have come here for no reason. A deeper suspicion now bubbled in Phil’s stomach, a soft growl escaping his throat. 

“What do you think you're doing, saying that out loud?” Phil frets, his tone then turning almost childishly smug. “And what are you doing here? If you think you can infiltrate this town, you're wrong because I guard this town no matter what. So there.”

“So there?” the bartender snorts. “What are you, six? Besides, don’t get your panties in a twist, no one heard me. If they did, they would assume I’m being my flirtatious self. So what’s your name, then?”

“I don't think I'll bless you with that information, but you can call me Phil,” Phil glares at him, despite a blush rising in his cheeks. “And you know what I am, flirting doesn't work on me, demon.”

“Blushing? I think it does, Phil.” The bartender refills the glass in Phil’s ever tightening grip and then jumps onto the bar top to slide over it. He comes up behind Phil and leans over him, arms folded around Phil’s neck. “You should relax a little bit,” he whispers in Phil’s ear, pressing a teasing kiss to his jawline. “Maybe we could rent a hotel room, and I could get you out of your skinny jeans. You have to  _ know  _ what kind of demon I am, and that I get what I want.”

“I…” Phil swallows back a low noise and attempts to sit up straighter, despite a shiver that travels down his spine. “That's vulgar and besides I don't even know your name. I told you mine, so it's only fair that…” Phil chokes on his words as a hand begins traveling under his shirt, landing on his pounding heart. “That you tell me yours.”

“I go by a lot of names. Slut, Babe, Pretty Boy- but you can call me Dan. I can feel your heart beating, Phil. You can give in, I don’t kiss and tell.” Dan looks up when the door opens and swears, ducking his head so his lips are against the crook of Phil’s neck, face hidden from view.

“Hey,” Phil complains, though it comes out garbled and more of a whimper than a noise of protest, however as Dan continues to hide his head in Phil’s neck, stronger than Phil had first assumed. Phil jerks his head in the other direction to feel a wave of cold wash into the room, making Phil shiver as he’s now able to push Dan away from him. Phil’s neck aches slightly where a purple mark now sits.

“Let’s get out of here, Sweetheart,” Dan says, but it sounds less like a suggestion, and more like he’s begging. He stands up and grabs Phil by the wrist, confidently strutting out of the bar, into the heated afternoon..

“Who said I was going anywhere with you?” Phil complains softy, his strength returning in the warm air outside, and he pulls his arm out of Dan’s bruising grip. “I may be a… You know, but this afternoon I was too late to stop a car crash and I need something to help me forget.”

“I’ll help you forget,” Dan purrs in a sultry voice, grabbing Phil’s shirt and their lips together in a messy kiss.

“Don't you have any clue?” Phil begs, wiggling in an attempt to get away. “I can't. Look, from what I've been told, and granted I’m a rather young angel but I've done my research, demons are meant to go around hurting humans, not…” Phil averts his eyes. “I can't, Dan, you know that right? If I so much as look at you the wrong way, I could fall. Just, please, I don't know why you're here, but leave this town.”

“You don’t know much either. I’m a Succubus, sweetheart, surely you’ve heard of them? I’m a sex demon, and that’s why I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, and I am making it my personal mission to seduce you. Until I get that-” Dan flashes Phil a grin that shouldn’t be as adorable as it is. “-I’m not leaving.”

He casts a glance over his shoulder and sees someone turning the corner. Dan shoves Phil between two buildings and tries to slip in after him. Too late. Whoever was walking has seen Dan and grabs him by the back of his shirt.

“You don’t want to mix with filth like this,” the person, who seems to be a young man with curly hair and green eyes, says. “I’d get away from him.” The man drags Dan away back down the street by his shirt, Dan looking at Phil with fear in his eyes, legs kicking out uselessly.

“Um… Hey,” Phil calls after the man, against his own better judgement. Somehow, the fear on Dan’s face is so raw, it's genuine terror, and Phil catches the curly haired man’s arm. “Hey, wait, you can't drag someone off. What do you think you're doing?”

“This is a demon,” the man says slowly, as though Phil’s a small child. “I’m going to exorcise him, he’ll be  _ fine _ .” Dan shakes his head with wide eyes, and he starts trying to slip out of his shirt, but it’s too tight and won’t come off immediately. Cursing, he starts unbuttoning it in an effort to take it off and escape.

“Hey, that's impossible,” Phil lets out a light giggle, not sure why he's helping this demon, yet somehow his heart won't let Dan go with someone he's so clearly terrified of. “Demons don't exist, you know. Are you on something? Maybe I should take you somewhere to sit down… Do you feel alright, sir?”

“Trust me, I’m fine,” the man says, but by now Dan has all the buttons undone and slips his arms out of the shirt and jumps back, hiding behind Phil. Advancing on them, the man tries to reach Dan from where he’s got his fingers tightly clenched in the back of Phil’s shirt.

“Hey,” Phil steps backwards, blue eyes confused and afraid as he studies the man in front of him. Phil’s wings fold backwards slightly, covering Dan in an array of soft, fluffy feathers. “Please, sir, don't hurt this man. I don't know where you think you'll take him, but I can't stand by and let you kidnap him! Sir, please leave before I call the police. I'm very sorry, but I think you're confused.”

“I’m coming back for you,” the man spits, but turns and walks away.

Instantly, Dan relaxes. “Thank you,” he says quietly.

“Who was that?” Phil’s voice was soft, before his wings fluttered closed and he turned to face Dan. “I guess it doesn't matter. Look, I’m not your friend, okay? Don't think suddenly we’re on the same side, because we’re not, but… Well I'm afraid that man’s intentions weren't very nice, and so I couldn't let him take you away to possibly harm you or something awful!”

“We’ll never be on the same side, I understand that. His name is PJ Liguori and he’s trying his damndest to kill me.” Now, Dan isn’t confident and seductive, instead his shoulders are curled forward and he seems wary, fear still written across his face.

“I… That's not very nice of him,” Phil states, however in the back of his mind he remembers learning that the only good demon is a dead one, but he pushes the thought away for now. “Dan, it's my job to protect people, and somehow I don't think it's in my purpose to ever protect demons but… Well… No, I can't protect you, not really, I'm sorry. However… You seem pretty shaken. Maybe you'd better steer clear of that guy, okay? Um… I don't care about you or anything, demons are gross, but do you want to get dinner? I don't know if you look up to being alone, and I can't just let you go off on your own when you're so scared. That would be mean of me…”

“Dinner sounds good, thank you. Where and when?” Dan pushes his hands into his pockets, completely ignoring the fact that his shirt is still on the concrete a few meters away.

“Um, I know a nice little Italian place,” Phil suggests, stooping to pick up Dan’s shirt and hold it out to him. “Please put this on… Without it… Um, just wear it please?” Phil shifts his weight and looks down, blushing again. 

Dan shrugs it on but doesn’t button up the shirt. “I’ll be ‘working’ whenever you’re ready, Angel Boy. Thanks again for stopping Liguori though.”

“D-do you wanna go now?” Phil blurts out suddenly, before looking down, feet shuffling on the pavement. “Um… If you want? It's just, I'm hungry. That's all. And don't call me Angel Boy, please.”

“Sure. Lead the way, sweetheart,” Dan teases, starting to do up the buttons finally.

“Um, we can catch a cab,” Phil decides, hailing a cab and piling in the back, telling the man the address. Phil’s wings are cramped in the backseat, and they brush against Dan’s face, tickling him.

Absentmindedly, Dan reaches up and plays with the feathers, lost in thought. A blush suddenly creeps up Phil’s face and he crosses his legs. Still threading his fingers through Phil’s wings, Dan watches the town move by outside the window.

“That feels funny,” Phil giggles softly, gazing over as Dan strokes his wings gently, and Phil closes his eyes. The sensation is new to him, he's never had anyone touch his feathers, or him, in that way before, and he lets out a sigh of pleasure. “I never knew how nice that felt,” Phil murmurs, head falling peacefully to the side, trusting that he’d be safe to let his guard down. After all, Dan couldn't hurt him with a cabbie right there.

“Oh?” A devilish smirk plays across Dan’s face and he gently pulls Phil’s wing behind him so that it curls around Dan’s shoulder and he has better access to stroke the feathers closer to Phil’s back. The soft downy ones seem to be even more sensitive, if the way Phil’s eyes flutter shut is any indication.

“Oh,” Phil lets out a small noise, breath catching as he leans accidentally into the touch, head ending up on Dan’s shoulder. He doesn't even seem to notice their new position until the cab pulls to a stop, Phil letting out a soft whine as the hand stops petting his wings, sending waves of safe, calming pleasure through him.

Climbing out of the cab while Phil pays, Dan fixes his shirt so that the top button is clasped and the collar is rigid against his neck in a reminder that he should be vigilant. He files away the information about the sensitivity of Phil’s wings for later. Hesitantly, and then confidently, Dan leans into Phil as they walk inside, and stays that way until they get seated.

“You're strange, you know that,” Phil hums as he studies his menu. His wings are now tucked behind him, one feather slightly pink from where he'd almost knocked over someone's strawberry ice cream on the way in. He’d have to work on his clumsiness. “I never knew a demon could actually be sort of… Polite. I mean, you're no angel, but you're not spewing hatefulness either.”

“Keep in mind, I did tell you I plan to seduce you. Insulting you would be counterproductive, yes?” Dan says, clearly more confident and back in his element again.

“Oh yeah,” Phil chews his lip. “Reminding me of that might be a bit counterproductive too… Why'd I even take you to dinner?”

“Because you secretly want to get in my pants.” Dan raises his eyebrow, smirk playing at his lips again as he reaches for his water.

Phil’s hand suddenly shoots out, stopping Dan’s. “No, not particularly, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped assuming things. You never did tell me your true purpose here. Surely you didn't show up purely to antagonize me. It's not as if I'm even a very powerful angel… My sole purpose is just helping people. It's not as if I've gotten to the levels of the higher ups. Why don't you go after them? They're the ones who actually fight against your types. I'm just a nobody…”

“I’m not after anyone in particular, except you, sweetheart. I told you, I’m a succubus. I literally live off of sex. My old town got bored, and I always did like a challenge. I’m here until I get what I want. That, or Liguori kills me first. He’s just bitter though.” Dan leans back in his chair, stretching his arms behind him so that his shirt is tight across his chest. “I got a round with the boy he liked, then the kid fucked himself to death chasing after someone as good as me. I’ve answered all your questions, so answer mine. One, why’d you save me? Two, I could ask you why you’re here as well. Three, what do you look like under those clothes?”

“One, I'm actually a good person, an angel, and so I couldn't let you get hurt, even if you are a demon. Two, I grew up watching this town change over the years. I only leave when I’m specially asked to, otherwise I watch over this place. Plus, this town has… Has had demons come through in the past, and technically even though I don't have the strength to fight, I can do my best to protect the innocent. And three, if you're so obsessed with sex why don't you go fuck yourself!” Phil blushes suddenly at the words that came out of his mouth, and he hides his face for a moment. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I… I don't usually say things like that, ever. You're a bad influence!”

Dan licks his lips. “I told you, I like a challenge. Plus, I feel like If I rile you up enough, you’d be dominant. You strike me as the type of man who just needs a little push before you pin people up against a wall, push their legs apart and start to-”

“Stop it,” Phil covers his ears, turning his face away to hide the red running up it. He swallows hard as he feels his trousers becoming too tight, and he shifts uncomfortably, swallowing hard. When his eyes meet Dan’s, they're almost misty with a hint of fear. “Just… Just stop. I… I'd never dream of such a thing. I mean, even if I did, I wouldn't do it because… Because…” Phil trails off as he tries to think of how to complete his statement, crossing his legs tightly as the image of Dan in that position flips through his mind.

Humming to himself, Dan takes a drink of water. He can see the moment that Phil realizes he’d given Dan the reaction he wanted, because his blue eyes narrow. “Because?” Dan drawls, lazily running his finger over the rim of the glass.

“Because I'm an angel, and angels never think of such thoughts. We leave that to demons like you,” Phil replies smugly. “I bet you've had thousands of humans at your mercy, but you'll find that I’m different. Why are you smiling? Wipe that smile off your face, young man, or you'll find I'm not so gentle in a few minutes!”

“Oooh, ‘young man’, I’m so scared. You don’t have to be gentle, Sweetheart, don’t worry. I like it rough,” Dan says lewdly, grabbing Phil’s hand by the wrist and sucking two fingers into his mouth, making eye contact as he swirls his tongue around them.

“Okay, you know what, that's it,” Phil growls, yanking his hand away and pushing his chair back. “I'm afraid we won't be sticking around for dinner. You like it rough? Fine!”

“Finally, you’re worked up,” Dan says, almost sounding bored as he follows Phil outside. “You’re ready to take action. What are you gonna do? Read me the bible and take away my cell phone? Prove you can do it,” he taunts.

“You want proof? Fine, I’ll give you proof,” Phil growls, suddenly shoving Dan down the alleyway next to the restaurant, pushing him up against the wall to kiss him roughly, biting Dan’s lip and pushing their bodies together, rolling against Dan and shoving upwards slightly against the wall. Suddenly Phil staggers backwards, however, his face pale. “What… What am I doing?” Phil whispers to himself.

“Having what’s about to be the best night of your life,” Dan says breathily, lips already red and starting to swell. “C’mon then. The best you can do is push me into a wall? How strong and manly of you.”

“Dan… Dan please,” Phil’s eyes suddenly turn upwards to meet Dan’s, Phil’s own eyes filled with fright. “I… I should go… Please, don't you know what you're doing? I… Don't you know what will happen? I just want to help people, I'm not one of your big enemies. I saved you earlier… Don't you have any morals at all?”

“I have morals, and standards, I just don’t care about them right now. I’m starving, Phil. If you don’t fuck me right now, I will fucking explode.” Dan sounds more desperate than he ever has. “It’s been two weeks. I had to run away from my home, I need something. Please, I need you to touch me,” he begs.

“I… I'm sorry,” Phil gazes at Dan, pity leaking into his gaze. “I… I do know about your kind, we studied you, it's just… I could fall Dan! I… Dan are you okay?” Phil rushes forward to catch Dan as he stumbles somewhat, hands pressed to his head as if in pain.

“No one will touch me in this state, and I need it. I’m going to die, Phil, please, don’t let me die. Touch me. Even if you don’t f- fuck me, I understand, I need someone to touch me, I need someone to touch. Take me to a hotel or wherever you live, I don’t care, I need this.”

“I…” Phil hesitates, before wrapping an arm around Dan, helping him towards the street. “I'll take you back to my flat… You’ll be okay, I promise.” Phil gazes at Dan, and he realises with a start that now Dan actually looks quite small and vulnerable. Phil cuddles him closer, pressing a soft kiss to his temple, before hailing a cab. “Come on, you’ll be okay. Let’s get you back to my flat… Is this helping?” Phil rubs a hand on Dan’s back, before slowly beginning to kiss his neck, one hand carefully massaging Dan’s thigh. He helps Dan up the stairs to the flat. Something seems off, Phil realises with a start, and he frowns as he slips a hand under Dan’s shirt, and the demon flinches violently. 

“Dan,” Phil frowns. “You're wearing an illusion? Wait, come here, in my flat…” Phil tugs Dan’s shirt off to reveal perfect, flawless skin, but Phil shakes his head. “I know some demons don't have wings, but others do. I think you're one that does… Why are you hiding from me?”

“Not now, please, not now, I need you.” Tears are beginning to pool in Dan’s eyes as he sinks to his knees and starts working at the button of Phil’s jeans, pulling them down to his ankles and pushing at his boxers. “Please,” he cries, looking up at Phil before he touches any of the skin bared before him for permission.

“I… Fine,” Phil looks away, swallowing hard. Dan’s eyes are so sad, so desperate, that Phil nods once again, gasping slightly as Dan’s mouth closes around Phil, and immediately Phil’s body responds to it. Phil’s hands twist in Dan’s hair for support, and then he subconsciously begins pumping at Dan.

Dan moans around Phil, palming himself through his skinny  jeans as he works his tongue over Phil’s erection. His movements are almost frantic, like he’s more desperate to please Phil than himself. When Phil’s hips begin shallowly thrusting in and out of his mouth, Dan moans again, looking up at Phil’s face through his thick lashes.

“Dan…” Phil moans softly, breath fluttering. “I… This has never happened… Feels good, Dan. So beautiful. You're really… You're gorgeous.”

Pulling off, Dan smiles at Phil before letting words spill from his lips. “Fuck, Phil, want to taste you. Come for me,” he rambles, moving back to suck again, hollowing his cheeks and wrapping one hand around Phil’s thigh.

Phil lets out a long moan as he lets go in Dan’s mouth, suddenly stumbling backwards afterwards. He sits back on the bed in shock, blinking at Dan who is licking his lips, eyes shut in apparent ecstasy. “Dan… What just happened? Did I feed you? Will you be okay now? What was that…”

“Thank you,” Dan says quietly, eyes lowered submissively into his lap, where his jeans have a large wet patch on the front, avoiding the question. “Do you have clothes I can borrow?”

“Oh course,” Phil blushes, staggering to his feet and pulling some sweats out of a drawer. He hesitates before handing them over, and then suddenly he’s concentrating hard, trying to break through the barrier Dan has set up around his true appearance.

Without any shame, Dan strips out of everything, leaving it in a pile on the floor before redressing in the sweats Phil handed him. He picks up his clothes and, oddly enough, throws them into the garbage.

“Can I stay for a few hours?” He asks.

“I… Yeah,” Phil breaks concentration for a moment, before he suddenly breaks through Dan’s barrier with a push, and then Phil stumbles backwards in shock, eyes wide and face pale as he can now see twisted, black wings on Dan’s back, the feathers falling away to reveal broken bones and scars. Letting out a whimpering cry, Phil stares at Dan in horror.

Dan bursts into tears. “You weren’t supposed to see, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He gets to his feet and turns to run out the door, tattered wings trembling in the cold air of the room.

“Wait, Dan!” Phil cried, dashing after him, arms outstretched. “Please! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I just had to know I… Dan please, you can stay! We… We could cuddle or something or… Please come back… I'm sorry.” 

“I’m stupid and I can’t stay. You said so yourself, we can’t be friends, it doesn’t work that way. If I stay, Liguori will find you and he’ll hurt you. He’ll make you go through what happened to me. I never should have talked to you. What happens when I go into heat, Phil? What happens when you Fall because of me? I was stupid to do this.”

Shutting his eyes, Dan builds back up the illusion to cover what his back really looks like. Scarred over lash marks, ruined wings, small circular burns, and what look like scars from being bitten. His skin tone evens out and the wings fade away until his back is smooth and healthy again.Despite the fact that he’s facing the other, Phil can feel the emotion radiating off of Dan.  He reaches toward him but his fingers barely brush Dan’s shoulder before the brunette turns around and shoves Phil away.

“You crossed a fucking line. How would you feel if I forced you to reveal one of your most intimate secrets? I’ve known you less than a day, and you have no right to do that.” Dan looks terrifying like this as he walks forward, pushing Phil back until his legs hit the edge of the bed.

“Dan I'm sorry,” Phil begs, eyes blown wide with a lot of regret, a bit of fear, but mostly utmost sympathy. “Dan… How… I don't understand. Who is this person that... that hurt you like that? I… Why do you have wings? Why… Why would he hurt me, I’m not a demon. I… How could he do this to you?”

“He blames me.” By now, Dan is pushing Phil onto the bed and pinning the angel down, their noses pressed together. “Liguori blames me for Chris, and I got away the first time. He’s pissed, and then you saved me, and now you’re on his radio. Just because you’ve saved my life twice tonight doesn’t mean you have a right to see me like that.”

“I… I never thought that… I had no idea,” Phil shakes his head, tears prickling his eyes. “Dan, please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I… I thought… I was stupid, I thought you'd be hiding like a demon tail or something but you- You have wings, Dan. Why? Dan, I won't ever let him come after you, I don't care if you are a demon, he hurt you? He… He hurt you so badly-” A tear trickles down Phil’s cheek as he gazes up at Dan, not attempting to shake him off.

“It wasn’t all him. Some of the damage is from the people I used to call my family. Being an Angel isn’t worth shit when you can’t step a toe out of line. Don’t make the same mistake I did.”

“You were an angel?” Phil breaths, face pale. “And you… You fell? Oh Dan… I'm so sorry! I… Your wings, if those were angel wings… How did they… They're so mangled and… You can't fly anymore, can you? Dan, I read stories about angels who fell, but I've never met one. What did you do so wrong to deserve that? Dan, I'm so sorry. You couldn't have deserved that no matter what you did but, well, what did you do?”

“Fuck if I’m telling you,” Dan growls, sitting up and staring at Phil, watching his pale chest rise and fall. “I shouldn’t be here. Unless you want them to do to you what they did to me, I’m walking out of here. I’ll find a new town. Every moment I’m here will draw hunters like PJ, a lot of them mad at me. It’ll bring other demons, most with much worse intentions than me. You have two choices here, Phil, and it’s yours to make. I’m still needy, I’m still not fit to walk out. I have a heat on the way. Either I stay here, and you fuck me for as long as it takes for everything passes, and take the chance of falling, or you find me someone who’s unafraid to handle it for a week or so. Going out will draw Liguori. Your decision here, because I can’t go far like this.”

“Dan I… I can't bring a human here! Dan, you're a demon, having… I mean, sex between you and a human, well to be frank it could hurt the human. I can't bring a human here knowing they’ll be hurt. I just can't,” Phil looked down, swallowing hard. He said his last sentence in a tiny voice. “But I- I don't want to fall.”

“Do whatever you have to, as long as it keeps me from hurting a human like you for some reason think I would. I’m going to need something, or this heat  _ will _ kill me. What have I ever done to make you seriously think I would actually hurt someone on purpose? Chris, Liguori’s little crush, was not my fault. I’ve never seen anything like it happen.”

“Dan, if you hurt Chris, killed him, how can I assume you might not accidentally do that to someone else? After all, you're a demon!” Phil cries, before shutting his mouth quickly. “I didn't mean it that way, I’m sorry, Dan…”

“Whatever. I’ll go then. Wish me luck, and if you see Liguori, do everyone a favor and let him know I’ll be at the bar, waiting, half-dead and desperate.” Dan stands up and goes to the door, opening it and leaving.

“Dan?” Phil whispers, now sitting up, confused why tears are trickling down his cheeks. He swallows hard, wiping them away desperately, yet they're replaced and his stomach twists into knots. Suddenly, Phil bolts to his feet, grabbing his coat and running down the stairs. He looks around for Dan, but frowns when he's nowhere to be found. Untangling his wings, Phil checks to make sure there's no one around, before launching into the air. Dan isn't on the block, so Phil turns toward the bar, wings pumping as he searches for Dan. Phil’s sole purpose is to help people, and if one of those people is a demon, then so be it.

Halfway to the bar, Dan sees PJ but doesn’t say anything, only holds out his hands in defeat. PJ grabs his wrists and zip-ties them together, slightly too tight. “Been a while. How’s the boyfriend?” Dan drawls, too exhausted to worry about the consequences. He’s not afraid of the burns from cigarettes, or the lashes from a belt. It’ll be over quickly, because PJ will exorcise him not too long after getting him locked up this time, having seen Dan get away last time.

“How’s yours?” PJ bites back, ignoring the way it makes Dan wince. “Oh, hit a sore spot? You know, however of a shocker it may be, most people don't like sluts like you.”

“Here I thought we were besties, you’ve hurt my feelings. Can I still paint your nails and braid your hair after the pillow fight?” Dan says with feigned hurt, pushing all of his fear down. If he’s going to die, it’ll be with dignity.

“Oh you’ll be painting my nails alright, painting them with your blood. I'd say may your soul rest in peace, except demons don't have souls. Oops,” PJ tugs Dan into his car, throwing him in the backseat before tying the zip tie to a loop and then speeding down the street towards his home. He lets out a curse, however, when he stares at the sky. “What was that? Oh well, you're probably playing tricks on me, demon. You won't have long to do that. I’m going to enjoy this. I miss your wings, by the way, we’ll need to have you cast off that stupid illusion before the night is through. You're lucky you left your little boyfriend, though. He looked like he’d be cute when he cries out. Maybe I should come after him next?”

“He is. And, Liguori, if you want to get into my pants this bad, you could have asked. I mean, bondage is really kinky, but I’m always down,” Dan says, disguising his panic for himself and Phil in sarcasm like he always does.

“Aw, little sex demon wants to live up to his title? Maybe I can fulfil that request, you like it rough, right?” PJ glares challengingly at Dan, pulling up to his  home and grabbing Dan out of the car. Pushing him towards a basement, PJ shoves Dan down the flight of stairs, before hurrying down to kick him where it hurts. “That satisfy your hungry little needs?”

“I knew you just wanted to get into this sweet ass of mine this whole time,” Dan coughs, doubling over, hanging onto sassiness as his last defense.

“Oh, you'll be a nice prequel before I get my hands on your boyfriend,” PJ declares smugly, hands threading in Dan’s hair and pulling roughly.

A soft whimper of pain slips from Dan’s lips before he catches himself. “Not my boyfriend. Good luck with that though, his pants are not coming off any time soon.” In his mind, Dan is hoping simultaneously for Phil to get far away, and for Phil to come rescue Dan before he either dies or goes into heat. 

“I don't think the tightness of his skinny jeans has anything to do with how easily I’ll yank them off,” PJ growls, lugging Dan closer to the wall, and tying the zip tie around Dan’s hands to a small hook in the wall. “Comfy? How long has it been, Dan, since you have a nice bit of ass for yourself? How long since you've had anyone? How hungry are you?”

“Not very, I did get some action this afternoon. How about you? Maybe ‘09 with Chris?” Dan taunts. He thinks it’s worth it, even when PJ punches him square in the face, splitting his lip and making blood fill his mouth.

“Well, I'm patient,” PJ growls. “I've been chasing you for so long, I know it won't be long before you’re begging for me. I think I'd like that; you begging, on your knees.”

“What for? Your dick is like, three inches.”

“Bigger than your boyfriend’s, I bet. He looks like a sissy, bet he couldn't stand up for anything without getting crushed under someone’s heel. I'm surprised you're even with him, I thought you liked experienced ones. Don't worry, he’ll be experienced by the time I'm through with him,” PJ leans back, putting his feet in the air. “I can smell it, you know, demon. I've researched. You'll be going into heat. I can wait.”

“You’re pretty adamant that the guy I was trying to seduce is my boyfriend. Do you have some fantasy about cheating alongside your bonage fetish? Not that I’m kink-shaming, but- actually, no, I’m kink-shaming you. What makes you think that I’m going into heat? Maybe you just like my natural scent of liquor, sex, and apples,” Dan laughs, shaking his head so that his fringe isn’t in his eyes anymore. From his position, the plastic of the zip ties is beginning to cut into the fragile skin of his wrists.

“You just keep telling yourself you smell like anything more than the piece of shit sex demon you are,” PJ sneers. His eyes travel upwards, before he leans forward to tighten the zip tie once more, before yanking Dan to make sure there was no escaping for him, before he pulled out two more zip ties, securing Dan’s legs tightly so that they’re spread open, before running his hands up the inside of Dan’s thigh. 

“Again with the fetters,” Dan snorts. “Are you really that kinky, or do you just not trust me to stay put?” When PJ touches him though, he squirms away, thanking his lucky stars that the new position would make it hard to get rid of the joggers still perched around his hips. Unfortunately, Dan’s already shirtless though, so it’s like a whole canvas for PJ to mark up.

“I don't trust you with anything, except fulfilling your purpose in life,” PJ moves upwards, biting down on Dan’s clavicle, before licking a stripe up Dan's neck, which makes him flinch away. PJ just pulls him closer. “Come on, demon, don't pretend you weren't made for this. This is your place in life, what your existence means, this is all you'll ever be. Just something for others to use, something for people to fuck.”

“I still have a right to say no to fugly bastards like you,” Dan snarks, ignoring the berating insults to keep up his unaffected exterior.

“You have a right to say anything you want to, doesn't change the fact that this is all you're good for anymore. Oh sure, once you might've been an angel, but even then you fell all too easily. Even then you knew your rightful place under someone else’s control.”

“How do you know about that?” Dan asks, color draining from his face.

“I did my research. I saw your wings and looked up legends and fairy tales and anything I could get my hands on. Those aren't the wings of a demon, those are the wings of a fallen angel,” PJ suddenly reaches forward, knowing that Dan’s illusion is still in place, and he feels around for Dan’s broken wings, before a hand grasps one near the base, squeezing the delicate bones in his fist.

Dan cries out and tries to jerk away, but only succeeds in making PJ tighten his grip painfully. Breathing harshly, he tenses his whole body, waiting for the pain to either worsen or subdue. As PJ lets go to do something else, Dan feels warmth start to run up and down his body, pooling in the pit of his stomach and making his head dizzy with lust. He makes a small, dissatisfied sound, flinching violently away from PJ’s cool hands.

“You see?” PJ grins darkly. “Your heat. Alright, demon, I can see it in your eyes. You need lust and sex and everything that makes you into the demon you are. Well, I'm not giving you a thing until you beg me for it. Even I'm not so dirty as to seduce someone who doesn't want it.”

“You’re fucking delusional if you think I’m begging you for anything,” Dan tries to say in a challenging tone, but it doesn’t work when his voice is trembling and sweat is beading between his shoulder blades and his hips are jerking forward without permission. “I would rather go through this all by myself, unable to do anything than let you touch me.”

“Fine then,” PJ challenges. “Go ahead and try. I'm sure you can ride out the next week all by yourself. I'll just sit here watching you as you slowly starve. I won't even need to exorcise you. And besides, I've read that exorcism is quick, this on the other hand… This is slow and drawn out. Good luck, demon boy. If you change your mind, I'll be right here. I can kiss away your hurts, fuck your mouth and let you do the same, I might even grant you your greatest wish. I could even feed you properly, but only if you ask me for it. It's your choice, demon boy.”

To Dan’s credit, by day three he hasn’t said a word, but he has a downright excruciating case of blue balls. His sweatpants are damp with sweat and precum, and his wrists and ankles are bloody from pulling too hard at his restraints. PJ is the one who finally breaks, physically ripping off Dan’s sweatpants.

“What the fuck are you doing,” Dan gasps, trying to move backward, but unable to get away.

“I'm sick of this,” PJ growls. “This is your sole purpose for existing, the only thing you'll ever be good for, and I've decided why not give you what you desire? Maybe I'll just keep you alive, just enough to stay in heat, and stay in my basement. Why not draw this out. Your death isn't nearly as sweet of a revenge as you spending your miserable existence trapped away from the world. I'll make sure you never hurt a living person ever again, and in the meantime, I can utilise you.” And with that, PJ pulls Dan close, biting roughly on one of Dan’s nipples before pawing at Dan’s erection.

“Please, Liguori, I told you that I never meant to hurt Chris. Stop touching me, I’d rather starve to death slowly than have your hands on me,” Dan says between quiet gasps. Despite what his heat-muddled brain is saying, his body is arching into PJ’s touch. “I don’t want this. Don’t take advantage of me when I don’t have a choice. This is your chance to stop before you cross the line,” he pleads.

“What line?” PJ growls, suddenly reaching between Dan’s legs. “Only line I know of is the one you crossed when you killed an innocent person.”

“I didn’t mean to, please get off of me.” Already, Dan’s body is exhausted. He’s been unwillingly awake, on edge, hungry and in tears for 72 hours, but he’ll be damned if he gives in now.

“Who cares if you meant to?” PJ shouts suddenly, voice filled with anger. “It's what demons do, they hurt people and kill people and have no regret. There's no regret in a demon, only lies stacked upon lies. Well I won't be pulled in. I'm almost sorry for you, since you know you can have no redemption. You're a demon, and so honestly I'm doing you a favour as I'm about to finally feed you. Won't that be nice? Maybe I'll even let you sleep! Nah, probably not. Is it true demons don't need to sleep? Maybe I'll test that theory out!”

“Stop, dammit!” Dan twists his body away from PJ, rubbing his ties against the already raw and sore wounds they’ve left, tears pooling in his eyes yet again. “Get the  _ fuck _ off of me! Please!”

PJ completely ignores Dan’s words, hands twisting in Dan’s mangled wings and pulling at the loose feathers, several floating lazily to the floor as PJ pulls Dan sideways, twisting one of his arms dangerously, and then PJ pushes into Dan with no preparation, biting Dan’s neck enough to draw blood as he pumps roughly into Dan.

Full on sobbing, Dan is shaking his head and squirming, despite the way it pulls at his arm in a way that’s probably dislocating it. “Stop, stop, please, get off of me!”

PJ moans loudly, yet before he's able to make any verbal reply, light suddenly bursts into the dark room, and then PJ is flying backwards, hitting the wall before crumpling to the ground with a moan. A blinding light meets Dan’s eyes, though maybe that's just because it been so long since he saw sunlight, and then through his tears he sees a figure dashing toward him, also sobbing and reaching to help him, yet Dan pulls away with a scream, closing his eyes in terror.

“Please, no more,” he cries.

“It's me, it's me, it's Phil,” a soft voice is crying, the person sniffling as hands with the utmost gentleness caress his damp hair, stroking carefully and speaking soft words of hope. “I found you, you're safe now. I'll never leave you again. Oh Dan, it's me Phil. You know me, Phil. I'll take you away from here. You'll be okay, I promise you'll be okay…”

“Please don’t touch me,” Dan whimpers, weakly turning his head to the side and throwing up. “I feel sick,” he adds afterward.

Phil tries to form words, throat clogged with emotion, yet he lets out a cry as someone pulls him from behind, throwing him off balance. Phil stares up to see PJ glaring down at him with anger, yet Phil gazes back with horror and shock. 

“You did this to him…” Phil cries softly, eyes once full of childlike innocence now tainted and confused. “You're a human. Humans are good. How- How could you hurt him? I don't understand…”

“He’s a demon, a Succubus. This is all he’ll ever be good for,” PJ spits, kneeing Phil in the crotch. “Since you’re his keeper or whatever the fuck, you should understand.”

“No I… He's more than that. Yes maybe he is that, but that's not all he is. He's Dan, and he can do anything he wants to and you hurt him! How could I understand? I don't understand! I don't understand how a person could do this to someone, anyone, demon or human or anything. He's not the demon, you are!” Phil suddenly launches to his feet, power surging in his veins like he’s never felt, and a light begins to fill the room, and suddenly Phil’s wings are on full display as a ball of light forms in his hands, his normally blue eyes now golden and glowing, his chest heaving for breath.

The most heart-breaking thing, in that moment, is that it’s usually where Dan interjects with a sarcastic comment, but he’s simply crying and shaking.

“Wow, so you’re not human either. An angel defending a demon like him. Oh, you’re definitely not staying an Angel for very long,” PJ says, grabbing the nearest thing- a piece of firewood- to defend himself.

“Flee here,” Phil commanded, half pleading and half demanding. “You've done horrible things to Dan, and I don't know if I can forgive you, but maybe you can change! Let Dan go, please, and maybe then you’ll see how you've hurt him!” Phil suddenly, almost instinctually, sent a wave of power at Dan, and the zip ties on his hands snapped, sending Dan to the ground. Phil scooped down to pick him up and beat his wings once, shooting him toward the ceiling, yet PJ swung the wood and hit Phil’s wing, making the Angel cry out in agony, dropping Dan and also crumpling. He tried to beat his wings, yet the right one only fluttered slightly before he sobbed from pain, realizing that moving his wing only hurt worse. 

“Take your chance, and leave before I do worse,” PJ growls, reaching to Dan’s quivering body on the floor and grabbing him by his injured arm, prompting a yelp and a frantic scramble to get away from PJ.

“Let him go!” Phil cries, shaking his head as tears gathered in his wide, frightened eyes, wing fluttering as he attempts to stand. “Please! Please don't do this!”

Not bothering to answer, PJ pulls Dan to his feet and twists his good arm so that it too is probably dislocated. Already, he’s running his hands over Dan’s nude body, tearing sobs and quiet begging from the brunette.

“This… This is your last chance!” Phil whimpers, staggering to his feet and throwing himself at PJ, trying to knock him away from Dan.

It somewhat succeeds, and Dan falls onto the floor, crying and unable to get up. “You’re so fucking stupid,” PJ snarls as he stumbles back. As he moves to attack again, his feet skid on a dark fluid on the floor that Phil doesn’t want to think about the source of, and falls back. His head hits the concrete ground with a sickening thud, and makes no move to get back up.

Phil gazes at PJ nervously, nudging him with his foot, before letting out a cry of horror, stumbling backwards onto the ground. It takes a long moment before Phil can manage to pull himself together enough to turn to Dan, tears running down his cheeks as his hands hover just above Dan’s body.

“What did he do to you?” Phil quivers. “He… He was a monster… I'm a monster… Dan he's dead, I… Dan please, are you okay? No you're not okay… Dan… Dan?” Phil almost pulls Dan into his arms, before hesitating, almost afraid to touch the boy lest he harm him more. “Dan… Oh Dan, what do I do? You'll be okay! I just have to… To… Oh what do I do?”

Pushing himself up slightly, Dan looks at Phil with wide and unfocused eyes. “Have to think right now. Block out  _ him. _ ” He seems to be talking to himself, but then he looks at Phil, really looks at him. “We’re b-both injured. He’s dead, so I’m sure some demon’ll come by to take his soul and clean up anything we might leave behind. ‘M still in heat, so it’ll be hard for me to g-get anywhere. Basically-” Dan pauses for a breath, and when he starts talking again, his voice is a lot higher and he’s speaking too fast. “-we’re fucked and whoever comes to fix this’ll kill you and they’ll take me back to hell and starve me and I don’t want that. We’re going to fucking die!” Now he’s curling in on himself, breath coming in short gasps, tears mixing with the blood and sweat covering his body.

“No, no Dan we’ll be okay,” Phil does finally pull Dan into his arms, gently stroking his hair and pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. “Don't think that way. My injury, it's nothing, Dan. I… Come on, you'll be okay. I'll keep you safe, I promise, and I’ll never break a promise. Come on.” Phil’s wing flutters as he attempts to stand again, a cry of pain escaping his mouth, however he ignores it and loops his arms under Dan. The demon is light as a feather, yet for some reason all of Phil’s strength seems suddenly gone. Without his wings being able to gently flap as they normally would, they seem heavy and weigh him down. He stumbles, falling to his knees, but with another weak fluttering of his wings, he stands again. “See? I'll get us out, I promise.”

Silently, Dan turns his face into Phil’s chest, keeping his body in a tightly curled ball. He doesn’t say anything as they leave, or when Phil takes them both back to his flat, but when he’s set down on the bed, he screams and jumps away from Phil, scrambling into a corner, skin white with fear.

“Please, no,” he says, but doesn’t seem to be talking to Phil. “No, I’m sorry, I told you I’m sorry, please. I don’t know who you are, get away from me, please.” In his mind, there’s nothing but flashes of the first time PJ found him, the time he barely managed to get out.

“Dan, it's just me,” Phil whimpers, one hand gently outstretched as he creeps closer. “Just Phil, see? I won't hurt you, ever. I'll take care of you, Dan. You'll never be hurt again, because I'll never leave your side to let someone terrible like that human hurt you. You're safe now, you'll always be safe with me.” Phil places a gentle hand on Dan’s shoulder, but winces as Dan at first flinches violently away.

“He- he did- he made me-” Dan interrupts himself to scramble for the garbage bin and dry-heave into it. “Everything hurts, make it better,” he pleads, wincing when he tries to move his arms too much.

“Dan, hold still,” Phil swallows, creeping closer to very gently lay a hand on Dan’s back. Dan curls into a ball, shivering, and Phil swallows hard before he speaks. “Good, Dan, don't move, okay? It’ll only hurt worse. I… You know I am told I have an ability. I've never actually used it before, because I guess it's hard, or that's what they tell, but I’m going to use it now. They said I’m not supposed to use it on a demon, but I don't care. Can you hold still, please, Dan? I won't hurt you, never hurt you.” Phil watches Dan peek up at him, eyes red from crying. “Can you hold still, please, Dan?”

“Promise you’ll make it better?”

“I… I promise I’ll try,” Phil whispers, before placing his hands on Dan’s arms, wincing as he cries out. Phil closes his eyes, concentrating with all his might on everything good he can possibly think of. At first nothing happens, but then very slowly Phil’s hands begin radiating a soft, white hue. Phil gasps, almost falling back weakly, but instead grasps more tightly to Dan, eyes pressed desperately shut.

Swearing quietly, Dan manages to hold still until Phil let's go, all the physical reminders of the past few days gone. Unfortunately, the damage has been done to Dan’s now fragile emotional state. “Still hurts,” he mumbles after a moment of silence, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face between them.

“Some things can't be healed so easily,” Phil’s voice is paper thin, his face even paler than normal. His arms are shaking violently as he wraps them around Dan, burying his head against Dan’s shoulder and trying to stay awake, despite the aches now traveling through his own body. “I will never leave you alone to hurt. I will stay here with you through thick and thin, Dan. I don't care what's said to be right or wrong, I know caring for you is right, and I will never change my mind. You're not a demon, Dan, not inside. Inside I know that you are still an angel.” Phil breaks off with a soft sob, trying to hold himself together and gather any remnants of power in his body, yet all his strength seems to have leached away. It leaves a cold emptiness that he's never felt before. He tries to summon that warmth angels are supposed to always have, but it seems missing, and he sobs softly again, holding Dan close.

“I’m not a fucking angel. I’m responsible for someone’s death. Touch my skin, Phil. It’s too warm and my body is dying because I’m a demon, in heat, untouched for days except by  _ his  _ hands for a few minutes before you saved me. I’m not worth your pity, or whatever reason is keeping you from letting me die,” Dan seethes, hot tears dripping down his face.

“Maybe… Maybe you aren't responsible for Chris, it was just an accident and… And PJ died because of me! I… I threw him off balance, it's all my fault! But that doesn't matter now. Now I… I just have to take care of you. I don't just pity you, Dan, that's not why I'm caring for you, it's because… Because I love you. I think… I think this is what humans have always said love feels like. I've never known until now, but now I do, and I will never let you be hurt again. Dan? What's happening?” Phil cries out in horror as Dan’s head lolls, before his eyelashes flutter vaguely closed.

“L-love is stupid. It opens the door for pain,” Dan grits out, a shiver racing over his skin. “I told you, I’m dying. I’m a Succubus, I didn’t give my stupid body what it needed because I wouldn’t let Liguori touch me, and now I’m paying the price.”

“No, Dan you can't die!” Phil shakes his head, tears dribbling down his cheeks, and he sniffles before taking a deep breath, and then suddenly looking very brave. “You can't die Dan. You will get a chance to recover. I would never force you, but Dan, may I? I mean, I'll give you what you need to live. Dan, I won't be rough like him, I just can't let you die. Dan please, may I? Please, Dan? I’ll do anything!”

“Then touch me.” Dan tilts his head to the side just enough to brush his lips against Phil’s, and his legs stretch out without permission, falling open. Fingers curl in Phil’s messy shirt and Dan throws his head back as Phil’s hands carefully start to run along Dan’s ribs. “F-fuck, I won’t break,” Dan says, still crying but aching for something. “Touch me, dammit.” He moans when Phil’s lips ghost over his neck. “Do that again,” he encourages.

Phil swallows hard as he gently kisses Dan’s neck, tenderly moving his lips down to peck gently at Dan’s chest. Phil nuzzles his head against Dan’s shoulder before kissing his stomach. Phil then hesitates for a long moment, before a hesitant hand wraps around Dan’s length, and then his kisses move back up to Dan’s neck first kissing gently, and then more passionately, running one hand experimentally between Dan’s legs, before Phil blushes brightly. A hand strokes at Dan’s wings in what he hopes is a calming gesture, before he almost pokes a finger inside of Dan, before hesitating. “I… Is this right? Is this okay? Are you okay?”

“Lube- something, anything, as long as it’s wet. Lotion or some shit. Do you have any?” Dan manages to get out, hips raising into the air in chase of friction. “You’re doing great, just, fuck, please hurry.”

Desperation tints Phil’s eyes, and he snatched his bottle of coconut hand lotion on a whim, pouring a bit on his fingers, before slipping them inside hesitantly. He watches Dan’s face to make sure he’s not doing anything wrong, and after a moment of nervously adding more and moving them, Dan lets out a load groan that makes Phil jump. “Did I do bad?”

“No, fuck, so good, Phil. Pants, off, now.” Color is starting to return to Dan’s cheeks, which brings attention to something Phil hadn’t noticed- Dan’s curly hair.

“That's so cute,” Phil plays with Dan’s hair as he slips out of his pants. He lines up, but pauses, face pale as the implication of what he's about to do. Dan’s eyes almost flicker open, but then Phil pushes in, moaning as some sort of primal instinct takes over, and Phil pumps into Dan tenderly, leaning down to gently kiss Dan’s chin. 

Wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck,  Dan starts moving back to meet Phil’s thrusts, small whimpers and praises escaping his mouth. His frail body seems to change as Phil watches, his gaunt frame filling out again, mouth fallen open as he moans.

“This is good?” Phil questions quietly, however to his shock suddenly he too lets out a moan, eyes falling shut with the strange sensations of pleasure he never knew existed. 

“Fucking great, don’t stop,” Dan whines, reaching between their bodies to jerk himself off in time with the motions of Phil’s hips. “Gonna come, god, so close.”

Phil pushes once more, before a wave of sensations wash over him, and then he's letting out a series of noises, eyes shut and breaths deep. The wonderful sensations suddenly give in to the feeling of exhaustion, though, and suddenly it's overwhelming him, making Phil collapse limply on top of Dan, breaths weak as his heart flutters, the pattern not quite right.

“Phil? Phil, what’s wrong?” Dan asks, cupping Phil’s face. “What’ve I done? What’s wrong? I fucking- Phil how do I fix it?”

“Dan? Are you all better?” Phil asks in a tiny voice, eyelids almost fluttering shut before he forced them open again. “Did I fix you?”

“Don’t worry about me, fucking tell me what’s wrong!” Desperation has edged into Dan’s voice, panic mixing in as he thinks about Chris and PJ and now Phil. All the people he’s hurt. 

“Good, little demon, you've weakened him,” a scratchy voice speaks, and Dan realises with a start that there's someone else in the room with them. “You've done well, young one. You have made him care for you, enough for him to sap his strength as he helped you, and now you have given him this final blow. I am proud.”

“You lied to me,” Dan says, wriggling out from under Phil and snatching a sheet from the bed to wrap around himself. “You said I have to seduce him and that’s all, then I can go home. You didn’t tell me Liguori was here, and you swore he wouldn’t see past the illusion!” He screams. “You’re not touching him, he didn’t fucking do anything!”

“You have finished your job, and done better than I had hoped, now aside,” the creature standing over Dan speaks smoothly. “And he had done plenty. He is an angel, their kind are our sworn enemies. You saw that when you fell. They didn't save you, they aren't all they claim to be. This angel is no different. He appears kind, but deep down you know he could never truly care for you. He pities you, but will leave you the first moment he can. You are one of us now, Dan. Now hand over the Angel so I may kill him. He’s a handsome trophy, don't you think?”

“You stood by, let Liguori r- assault me, and he came to rescue me. He got hurt trying to help me. Leave him alone, dammit! I owe him this much.”

“Oh little demon, don't you see? This is your job, your task, and I gifted it to you because I know how sexy you are, young one,” the creature runs a hand along Dan’s cheek, before pinching it. “He fell under your spell, don't tell me you have fallen under his?”

“I don’t- you- fuck off Mark,” Dan stutters.

“Ah, well now, after fucking every human you could get your hands on, not caring about a single one and falling due to it, you end up falling for an angel!” Mark cackles. “What irony, considering he’ll one day probably end up in the same place you are now, assuming he lives. It takes a very special creature to be able to seduce a demon… Perhaps I could use him. Instead of killing him, perhaps I’ll send him out on missions to find innocents to corrupt, just as you have now corrupted him. What do you think about that? Do you think he’d enjoy being a slut just like you?”

By his side, Dan’s fingers curl into fists. “Get out. Get away from him, get away from us.” Of course, Dan knows that it’s too late for Phil, he’s already doomed to become what Dan has, but he won’t let Phil be used and abused in the same way he’s been. “Stay the fuck away.”

“Hard to believe you were ever an angel, vocabulary like that,” Mark casually examines his nails, before slowly a flaming ball of red appears in his hand. “Since you refuse to move, it looks like I’ll have to move you. I'm sorry about this, you were a useful tool, while you lasted. Last chance at redeeming yourself?”

“Fuck off.”

Those words loom in the air for a moment before Dan pushes Mark back, hoping to find something to use as a weapon before he has a chance to recover. His hand blindly reaches into a drawer, and he finds a flask of holy water.  _ Typical, _ he thinks, rolling his eyes to himself, uncapping the flask and splashing it at Mark. He howls in pain and Dan tries to think of what else he can do. No way in hell he can exorcise the man, and Phil can’t defend himself, and  _ don’t angels usually have a magical sword or some shit? _ Frantically, Dan starts throwing open drawers and opening anything within reach, searching for something. Finally, his fist closes around the smooth hilt of an angel blade. It can literally kill anything. Hoping for the best, Dan holds it in front of him defensively.

“Get out,” he says in a surprisingly confident voice.

Mark’s eyes widen in horror, eyes flickering between Dan and Phil, before a gleam comes into his eyes.

“Fine,” Mark spits. “I'm not self sacrificial. The boss wants this angel so bad, he can come and get it. So be it, Daniel.”

Mark’s eyes flash, and Dan screams as this arms seems suddenly out of control, the blade twisting in his hand. He fights to remain in control, and then there is sudden shouting as someone is wrestling the blade out of his hand. He almost lets go of it, however he realises in horror that it’s Phil that’s fighting him, and if he lets go then it will stab Phil. Mark is nowhere to be seen.

“Phil, stop, you’ll hurt yourself,” Dan gasps, clenching his hands tightly around the blade and trying to still its movement.

Phil tries to speak, but his voice isn't powerful enough, so he just lets out a squeak. His fingers slip suddenly, though, and Phil lets out a soft cry of terror and hits the blade off course. Instead of embedding in Dan’s chest, it nicks the side of his neck, before plunging into the wall behind him.

More blood, dripping down the side of Dan’s neck to match the dried stains left, even after Phil healed him. “I’m going to shower,” he deadpans. “Join me, or don’t. I don’t care.” Stiffly, he walks over to the door that must be the bathroom (it is, luckily) and turns on the water, lifting some to his mouth and gulping it down.

In the other room, Phil moans weakly, trying to sit up and clear his head. Whatever just happened with what seemed to be another demon seems like something out a fuzzy dream. Phil staggers to his feet, heading towards the bathroom, when he lets out a shout. “Dan, look out!” 

Dan spins to see Mark standing directly behind him, a sneer on his face.

“The Angel will fall anyway,” Mark spits. “I don't need to kill him. But I’ll take pleasure in killing you.”

“Scary,” Dan sasses. “Can you piss off for a bit while I shower? Want to look my best on my death day.” He doesn’t have the energy to care anymore, and simply returns to his old coping mechanism of, some say, being a prick.

“Dan no! Please, don't hurt him!” Phil cries as the demon’s hands once again lift, a ball of red sat in between them. Dan can't help a whimper, than then a scream as the other demon points the red light at Dan, aiming it into the center of his chest.

A beam of angry red fire hits Dan and he falls backward with the force of it, coughing as tears start streaming down his face again. “Th- that was fucking rude,” he manages to say, attempting to get to his feet again.

The demon ignores his snark, a grin spreading across his face as Dan once again becomes pale, his hands grasping at the sink as he tries to force his eyes open, but to no avail.

“Farewell, little demon,” Mark spits, when suddenly he lets out his own cry of pain.

“I won't let you kill him!” A voice echoes through the room. Mark looks over, absolutely shocked when he sees a ball of golden light seated in Phil’s open palms. “I will never allow anyone to hurt him again.”

“What're you going to do? You're not a powerful Angel,” Mark cackles. 

“Hate to interrupt the banter, but I’m not a damsel in distress,” Dan complains. Both ignore him.

“Maybe that's true, maybe I'm not powerful like the rest of my family. After all, I fell in love with a demon, that alone shows that maybe I am weak, but I know that good can always overpower evil like you. I've found maybe good can be found in the strangest of places, including a fallen angel, but I don't see that same good in you. I pity you, demon, and I'm sorry,” and with that, Phil’s arms shoot out, and a blinding flash of golden light fills the room. A scream of absolute agony echoes in Phil’s ears, before the light dims.

Phil staggers forward, first noticing with some degree of horror that a mere pile of dust sits where Mark once stood. Another look reveals Dan gazing weakly up at Phil. Little cracks of red appear to have twisted their way up his torso, and Phil falls to his knees beside Dan in muddled confusion. “I… I aimed it at him, not you… I'm not even powerful, I'm a nobody…”

“Phil?” Dan reaches forward, hand brushing against Phil’s arm. “Phil, I can’t see anything. It got really bright and now everything’s dark and my chest hurts and I can’t FUCKING SEE! What’s happening, where’s Mark?”

“Mark’s gone,” Phil whimpers, the weight of what he's done suddenly crashing down upon him. “I killed him… Oh no, I killed him… I didn't know I had the power to do a blast like that… I didn't mean to kill him! What do you mean you can't see?”

“I mean that I’m wearing the world’s darkest sunglasses- what do you think? Congrats to you, you killed the King of Hell’s Bestie, but why the fuck am I blind?” Tears pool in his eyes again, and Dan reaches to the burn in his chest where Mark got him, which appears to be spreading over his skin like vines. “Today is the fucking worst,” he says with a tremor in his voice. “At least I got laid before I die.”

“You're not going to die, not after all that,” Phil’s eyes turn suddenly dark. “I know how to fix this, I know how to fix everything… You're not going to make it if I carry you. I have to leave you here. Promise me you won't move, just sit. I can't tell you where I'm going, but I promise, you'll be okay. I’m going to fix everything, don't be afraid Dan. I… Why did my feather fall out? That's funny… Oh well, it doesn't matter. I have to go, now, just hold on Dan. I promise you'll be okay.”

Phil leaves in the pause while Dan gathers his thoughts, and he starts screaming words to no one. “Dammit, you’re falling! Phil, come back you’ll die out there! Get back here, now! DON’T FUCKING LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!” Breathing heavily, Dan reaches forward with his hands and maps out what’s in front of him. Ashes. Reassuring. Slowly, he starts crawling forward despite the pain, all the way to Phil’s bed, where he curls up to cry.

\------------------------

The wind is whipping up a storm as Phil stands on top of his building. The wind ruffles his feathers, blowing out a few more, but he ignores it, beating his wings as hard as he can. He cries out as the broken one sends ribbons of pain down his back, however he tries again, and very slowly his wings are able to lift him a bit off the ground. Gaining confidence, Phil’s wings beat harder, finally sending him spurting into the sky. He tumbles somewhat, the wind easily blowing him off course and the broken wing flapping twice as hard as it should to keep him from plummeting to the ground. Still, he keeps on, rising higher and higher as he tries to look through the storm, searching for someone he hopes desperately is in the area.

“You’re an idiot,” says a voice. Phil turns to look, and it’s Tyler, hovering with his arms crossed. “You reek of sex. No way in heaven or hell you’re getting very far with a broken wing, and losing feathers because you’re falling.”

“Tyler, thank goodness,” Phil breaths a sigh of relief, almost slipping but beating his wings hard and regaining balance. “I need help, desperately! I need someone powerful enough to be able to grant my requests. There's someone down there, he may be dying. I have a proposition, but only a powerful Angel can grant it.”

“Who’s dying and why do I need to get involved?” Tyler asks, wrinkling his nose. “You need a shower, you seriously reek.”

“Look, never mind that, yeah I know, I screwed up, I had sex with a demon, I get it,” Phil ran his hands through his hair. “But now he's dying and I have to save him!”

“You’re asking me to help you save a demon that you fucked? Man, you’ve got it bad. What do you honestly expect me to do, though? I can’t risk helping him.”

“He's really quite kind, and good inside, I have to help him,” Phil begged, tears pooling in bus eyes. “I can't let him hurt anymore. I swore to protect everyone I can, and that includes him. I already killed one demon today, I won't be responsible for another one’s death.”

“Again, what do you want me to do, bust in and pull a miracle out of my ass? My hands are tied here, Phillip,” Tyler says, raising his hands up emphatically.

“Then please, I beg you, help me find someone powerful who will help me,” Phil sobs softly. “Everyone deserves a chance, even a demon. Please Tyler. Please don't let him suffer. We can help him if only we can find someone powerful enough. A higher up Angel, you know? I don't care if I fall, Tyler. In fact, this is my proposition. I will give up everything, my wings, my sight, everything, I'll take everything that's wrong with him if only he can be healed.”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Okay, okay, calm down. I can transfer everything to you- being a demon, and whatever else is wrong with him, and leave this guy human. At the time, I had no idea he wasn’t human, got it? I’m not risking heaven over your boyfriend. Sound good?” Phil nods. “Lead the way.”

Phil’s wings flap desperately against the wind as he barrels down towards his flat. Losing control halfway down, Phil cries out, stumbling onto the roof. He doesn't stop, though, and instead dashes into his flat.

“Dan?” Phil murmurs, cupping Dan’s head in his arms. “I found help. You'll be okay now.”

“Where did you go?” Dan’s vision dimly starts to return, and he tenses. “Phil, what did you do?”

“I found you help,” Phil sobs softly. “You'll be okay. I promise you'll be okay. I love you Dan, so much.”

“You don’t love me, you don’t know me! It’s been less than a week, don’t do something you’ll regret,” Dan cries.

“I won't regret this,” Phil murmurs, his voice soft as he tries to force back tears. “My sole purpose as an angel was to save people, and now I feel that I have saved you.”

“I’m going to show myself out,” Tyler says, and leaves them alone.

“You’re so  _ fucking _ stupid! I’m a demon! Mark sent me to seduce you and it went too far and all of the feelings were  _ never _ supposed to happen! I’m not supposed to give a flying fuck if you die! We’re supposed to kill each other, and you’re just so  _ stupid! _ ”

“Can you see now?” Phil’s voice is small and timid. “Because I can't… It’s so dark, please don't yell. I’m a demon now, I can feel what you meant. The need… I don't care if that was your job, I still love you.” Tears spill over on his cheeks.

Dan’s hand comes up to curl around Phil’s head and pull him down so that their faces are millimeters apart. “I can see. You’re an idiot, you know.” And their lips crash together.

“I told you I'd protect you, no matter what,” Phil murmurs through the kiss. “I never break my promises.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about EmrysBeard, but for me, requests are closed. -somanydestiel
> 
> We're on tumblr: @somanydestiel, @emywrights-funpics


End file.
